


Love at first sight

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Series: Riders of the Stars [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they see the Vox Machina ISS; the ship that will become their home in an endless sea of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [ headcanon ](http://gabrielique.tumblr.com/post/150039066906/critical-role-in-outer-space-for-the-au-meme) on tumblr, Vox Machina in space!
> 
> This AU just made me happy and I had to write something for it.
> 
> English is, still, not my first language so any mistake is my own. I apologize.

**I.**

The first time Vex sees the Vox Machina ISS it's through the scope of her sniper rifle.

She is up on the roof of a disused warehouse, keeping an eye on Vax, who is moving in the shadows trying to reach the cargo they are supposed to steal tonight.

The spaceship is one among the others, it has nothing special that catches her attention: the hull is mostly grey, with some balck and white stripes, no name visible, no special design. There is no reason why it should catch her attention.  
  
She doesn’t look at it a second time once Vax passes in front of it.  
  
But, somehow, she will recognize it the second time she will see it.

 

**II.**

The first time Vax sees the Vox Machina ISS, there are blasters shooting at him and Vex as they run.

The Clasp found them earlier than they anticipated, making their escape a little bit more rushed. There is no time to cash in all the favors people owe them, so instead of asking for safe passage, they have to steal a starship.

None of them know how to damn pilot the thing, but that's not the point.

The point is that they are leaving this fucking planet, together.

Vax flips off their pursuers as he hijacks the starship.

 

**III.**

The first time Scanlan sees the Vox Machina ISS, he laughs.

The starship is, for the lack of better words, a piece of flying junk that shouldn't actually fly.

For a moment he is tempted to go back to the Cantina, win another round of poker and have enough money to stay on planet for another week. But Dr. Dranzel already left and, anyway, Scanlan needs a little bit of room to breath, needs to be his own man.

He doesn't know the twins, he doesn't trust the starship to not fall into a star in the next week, but he jumps onboard anyway.

Onwards, towards the adventure.

 

**IV.**

The first time Keyleth sees the Vox Maxhina ISS, she is running around the spaceport.

She missed the ship that was supposed to bring her to Emon and now she is grounded. She has to find a way to go to Emon, her journey can't stop here, she has a mission - a mission for all her people.

And no money to find herself a new ticket to Emon.

She has been asking around for a passage when she finally spots the twins and what looks like a gnomish human.

She asks, they shrugs and say why not and suddenly Keyleth has a place to stay and a group of friends for the first time in her life.

 

**V.**

  
The first time Tiberius sees the Vox Machina ISS he is with Vex, who at the moment is the only person in the spaceport who speaks draconian well enough to understand him.

Tiberius knows common, thank you very much, but his accent is still too thick and people try to void the dragon-like alien around them.

  
He just wants to get to Emon, where there are libraries with book that aren’t in the Draconian System.  
  
Vex is kind enough to grant him a passage to the heart of the Empire; the rest of the crew seems amiable enough.  
  
Tiberius, for the first time since he left Draconia, feels confident about his journey.

 

**VI.**

The first time Grog sees the Vox Maxhina ISS he thinks what he thinks everytime he sees a flying ship: _are they back to take me?_

When, instead, he is offered a job by the crew, he relaxes ever so slightly.

They have a giant beast to transport, they say, they barely survived getting it into the starship for transport, there is no way- they go on- they will survive traveling half of the planet to bring it to destination.

Who is better than a Goliath to take care of it?

Grog accepts the beast handler job easily: the beast is enormous and he missed wrestling with giant beasts.

He even has fun.

So when the scrawny crew has to go back, he follows them.

He may not want to meet the Barbarians again, but he misses the dangers of deep outer space.

  
  


**VII.**

The first time Pike sees the Vox Maxhina ISS, she is saying goodbye to Grog.

They hug -he is careful not to hurt her, he is big and she is so small - and she wants to say a million things. 

_ You were the best brother I could hope for. _

_ Thank you for making me feel less lonely. _

_ I will miss having fun with you. _

Instead she says: "I'm coming too."

It's half wanting to stay with Grog, half missing flying among the stars.

They accept because Pike knows how to fly the thing and she knows how to tend wounds.

Grog smiles widely at her and Pike knows she said the right thing.

  
  


**VIII.**

The first time Percy sees the Vox Maxhina ISS it's a sorry sight with burning engines and scraped hull.

A broken thing, just like him.

Before he realizes it, there is a connection between him and the starship and he offers his help.

It's his way to get out of this small forgotten planet, to keep running away from the bounty hunters still on his trail.

Of course they accept his help, it's either accepting or dying in one of their next travels.

With Percy taking care of it, the Vox Machina ISS can be one of the best starship in the galaxy

 

**IX.**

They call the starship The Shit -a fitting name considering that there is no day without something falling apart and Percy having to run and fix it- until Keyleth finds a bunch of old datapads containing legals documents.

They find that the starship -their starship- is called Vox Machina ISS.

"So, that makes us the Vox Machina crew eh?" Vax says.

It strange.

Suddenly they are something. Suddenly they belong.

 

**X.**

The Vox Machina ISS becomes their home.

They find their own spaces: Vex is always by the large window in the command room, where she can stare at space all day, Vax learns all the perfect hiding places of the ship in the first month, Keyleth grows her own small garden in her room, Scanlan found a soundproof room where he can play and test his devices, Percy made himself comfortable down by the engine, where he feels at least useful, Grog found an old combat simulation room and that's enough to keep him occupied between a fight and the other, Pike is free to study her ancient devices, Tiberius has his own library.  
  
But it’s not what makes the Vox Machina ISS a home, it’s the time they spend together in those spaces.   
It’s Scanlan cooking chicken for breakfast _ again  _ just to convince Tiberius that it’s the typical breakfast in the Emon System, it’s Keyleth helping Percy with the third engine, it’s Grog and Vax’s endless pranks war, it’s Vex and Pike staring at the stars and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
And as the Vox Machina ISS becomes their home, they become a family.   


**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to ask me about this AU or prompt me something set in this AU, visit my tumblr [ gabrielique ](http://gabrielique.tumblr.com)


End file.
